disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Izzy (Pirate)/Gallery
Gallery of Izzy from Jake and the Never Land Pirates. Animation Jake And The never Land Pirates.jpg|Izzy with Jake, Cubby, and Skully grownups_home_image_example.png|Izzy with her mate Jake 123921_0170080_pre.jpg|Izzy with Jake, Cubby, Skully, and Marina 122427_0076.jpg|Izzy wearing a Pirate Hat 126795 0001 ful.jpg|Izzy with her buddies Jake, Cubby Skully and Peter Pan 126795 0103 ful.jpg|Izzy worried about Peter Pan Skateboard riding.JPG|Izzy, Jake, and Cubby on a skateboard Izzy funny hat.JPG|Izzy with a funny disguise on Marina Cubby Jake Izzy.jpg|Izzy, Cubby, and Jake on a boat with life-vests on next to Marina with Sandy IZZY.jpg|Izzy 126534 0120 Jake Band small.JPG|Izzy playing the drums Izzy with The Pirate Princess.jpg|Izzy, Jake with Pirate Princess Izzy dressed as the Pirate Princess.jpg|Izzy dressed as a Pirate Princess Izzy as the Pirate Princess.JPG 640px-Gilly&crew.png Izzy next to Sailor Swamp-1-.png|Izzy by a swamp Izzy on the rigging.PNG|Izzy on The Jolly Roger Izzy holding the Basket ball.png|Izzy by a basketball Izzy and Gold Doubloons.PNG|Izzy next to 5 Gold Doubloons Izzy and Cubby.JPG|Izzy worried about Cubby Izzy 2.JPG|"But only in emergencies!" Izzy,Cubby,Gilly and Skully.jpg|Izzy, Cubby, Gilly and Skully Izzy_NeverBird.jpg|Izzy and the Never Bird Jake and the Never Land Pirates 02.jpg|Izzy in the front of Bucky Bucky3.jpg|Izzy looking at Bucky Jake-Halloween-e1349151361876.jpg|Izzy dressed up as a cat L Jack NeverLandPirates SI.jpg|Izzy by the Team Treasure Chest Izzy with her puzzle box.PNG|Izzy with her empty puzzle box Izzy flying.JPG|Izzy flying with pixie dust Crew with a puzzle.PNG|Izzy by a puzzle of Skully Snapshot20111018213041.jpg Snapshot20111018212944.jpg Snapshot20111018212927.jpg Snapshot20111018201340.jpg Peter, Skully, Jake, and Izzy celebrating.jpg Pirate Princess02.jpg Bright05.jpg Bright04.jpg Izzy01.jpg Izzy02.jpg Izzy03.jpg Izzy04.jpg Izzy05.jpg Izzy06.jpg Izzy07.jpg Izzy08.jpg Izzy09.jpg Izzy10.jpg Izzy11.jpg Izzy12.jpg Izzy13.jpg Izzy14.jpg Izzy15.jpg Izzy16.jpg izzy17.jpg izzy18.jpg Izzy19.jpg Izzy20.jpg Izzy21.jpg Neverbird12.jpg Neverbird11.jpg 640px-Jake_and_the_Neverland_Pirates.jpeg princessIzzy.jpg Gilly the Goldfish06.jpg Gilly the Goldfish05.jpg Gilly the Goldfish03.jpg IzzyGoldenbell.png Izzy ice skating.JPG|Izzy ice-skating Izzy hugging Cubby.JPG|Izzy hugging Cubby 109288503.jpg Peter Pan09.png|Izzy with Peter Pan Peter Pan11.png|Izzy with Cubby and Peter Pan Jakes Pirate Rock Band.png JakeIzzSkullly.jpg Jake&Crew10.jpg Jake&Crew09.png Jake&Crew08.jpg Jake&Crew07.jpg Jake&Crew06.jpg Jake&Crew05.jpg Jake&crew04.jpg Jake&crew03.jpg PirateTeamwork.jpg Jake&crew02.jpg Jake&crew01.jpg PeterIzzyCubby.png Cubby's Mixed Up Map!.jpg vlcsnap-2011-10-01-17h41m27s84.png Jake and crew in costume.jpg Bucky&Crew.jpg The Sing-Songbird12.png Purpleocto23.png Purpleocto22.png Purpleocto21.png Purpleocto20.png Purpleocto17.png Purpleocto16.png Purpleocto15.png Camille12.jpg Camille11.jpg Seahorse -Crew01.png Seahorse -Crew.png Izzy&Seaflower01.png|Izzy and her seahorse Sea Flower Izzy&Seaflower02.png Izzy&Seaflower03.png Izzy&Seaflower04.png Izzy&Seaflower05.png Patch the Pirate Pup10.png Patch the Pirate Pup09.png Patch the Pirate Pup08.png Patch the Pirate Pup07.jpg Patch the Pirate Pup06.jpg Patch the Pirate Pup05.jpg HookJakeCubby&Izzy.jpg Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-Captain Who.jpg Jake&Crew14.png Jake&Crew13.jpg Jake&Crew12.jpg Jake&crew11.jpg Jake-and-the-Never-Land-Pirates-post3.jpg|Izzy with Jake, Cubby and Tinker Bell Jake&Crew17.jpg Jake&Crew16.jpg Jake&Crew15.jpg Izzy&Tink.jpg|Izzy with Tinker Bell Jake&Crew19.jpg Jake&Crew18.jpg Jake&Crew21.jpg Jake&Crew20.jpg Jake&Crew23.png Jake&Crew22.png Jake&Crew22.jpg Izzy solo.png Pirate_Princess19.jpg Pirate_Princess17.jpg Pirate_princess.jpg Pirate_Princess23.jpg Jake&Crew24.jpg Jake&Crew25.jpg Peter with Jake&Crew.jpg Jake&Crew26.jpg Izzy-Captain Hook's Hooks.jpg Izzy&Jake-The Never Land Games.jpg Izzy&Jake-Izzy's Pirate Puzzle.jpg Izzy&Cubby.png Izzysad-Treasure of the Tides.jpg Jake&Crew27.png Jake&Crew28.jpg Jake&Crew29.jpg Jake&Crew31.jpg Jake&Crew30.jpg Pirate Princess with Jake and crew.jpg Izzy&Cubbywallpaper.jpg Pirate Princess53.png Pirate Princess49.png Pirate Princess47.png Pirate Princess46.png Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-cast.jpg Cecilia12.jpg Cecilia11.jpg Cecilia10.jpg Cecilia09.jpg Queen Coralie40.png Queen Coralie37.png Jake&crew-Yo Ho, Food to Go.jpg Hook&Izzy.jpg Cp FWB Jake&NP 20120926.jpg Jake and NP poster.jpg Jake &crew- Team Treasure Chest.png Hide the Hideout.JPG Izzy-Gold Doubloons.jpg JAKE and crew with Captain Flynn.jpg JAKE and crew with Captain Flynn&Camille.jpg JAKE&crew-F-F-Frozen Never Land!.jpg Haha Hedges 8.jpg Haha Hedges 7.jpg Haha Hedges 5.jpg Haha Hedges 4.jpg Haha Hedges 3.jpg Haha Hedges 2.jpg Haha Hedges 1.jpg Jake-Peter pipes.jpg Jake&crew-Never Bloom.jpg Jake&Crew-mermaid lagoon.jpg Jake&Crew-Hide Out.jpg Peter flying pirate team.jpg Peter with Jake&Crew-peter pan returns.jpg Jake-mummy.jpg Jake-and-the-Never-Land-Pirates-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!.jpg Jake &crew- Seaon3.jpg SmeeJake &crew-Treasure Show and Tell!.jpg Captain Gizmo05.png Captain Gizmo04.png Captain Gizmo18.png Captain Gizmo17.png Jake&Izzy-Pirate Genie Tales09.png Jake&Izzy-Pirate Genie Tales08.png Jake&Izzy-Pirate Genie Tales07.png Jake&Izzy-Pirate Genie Tales06.png Jake&Izzy-Pirate Genie Tales05.png Jake&Izzy-Pirate Genie Tales04.png Jake&Izzy-Pirate Genie Tales03.png Jake&Izzy-Pirate Genie Tales02.png Jake&Izzy-Pirate Genie Tales01.png A Bad Case of the Barnacles!.png Peter with Jake &crew- Peter Pan returns.jpg Jake&crew dubloons.jpg Jake &crew- Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb02.jpg Jake&Crew with Percy.jpg JakeIzzyHookSmee-Pirate Genie.jpg Jake&Izzy-Pirate Genie.png Jake&crew-Never Land Rescue.jpg Jake &Crew with Hook& Smee-Jake's Pirate Swap.png SmeeHookwith Jake&crew-The Lighthouse Diamond.jpg Smee with Jake & crew-Who's a Pretty Bird.png Izzy&Cubby-Sands of Time.png Izzy with Hook&crew-.png HookGizmoJake&crew.png Captain Flynn with Jake &Crew-Pirate Mummy.png Peter's Musical Pipes.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate-Sitting Pirates.png Jake&Izzy-Pirate-Sitting Pirates.png02.png Jake&Izzy-Pirate-Sitting Pirates.png Smee with Jake&crew-Pirate-Sitting Pirates.png Baby Izzy-Pirate-Sitting Pirates.png Jake&crew-Pirate-Sitting Pirates.png02.png Patch the Pirate Pup03.jpg PatchJake&Izzy.jpg Groupshot-Trouble on the High Sneeze.png Jake, Izzy, Cubby and the Pirate Princess.jpg Izzy and the Pirate Princess Fell.jpg Pirate Princess and Izz.jpg IzzySkullyJake-Missing Treasure.png Jake & crew-Pirate Genie Tales.jpg JAKEANDTHENEVERLANDPIRATES-pirate genie tales.jpg Pip50.png Pip49.png Pip36.png Jake's Birthday Bash!03.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash! promo02.jpg Jake& crew- Jake's Birthday Bash!.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash03.jpg Jake&crew-Mamma Hook Knows Best.jpg Jake&crew- Race-Around Rock!.jpg Izzy-Cubby-Jake-Who's a Pretty Bird.png Jake & crew-Hideout It's Hook.jpg Jake&Crew-The.Lost.and.Found.Treasure..jpg Jake&crew-Jake and the Beanstalk.jpg BuckyCubby&Izzy-Whos aPretty Bird.jpg Izzy- Tick Tock Trap.jpg Jake & crew- Tick Tock Trap.jpg JakeIzzyCubbyHook-The Never Land Games.jpg Jake & crew- Tick Tock Trap02.jpg Jake&crew with Red Jessica-Missing Treasure.png Jake & crew with Red Jessica- A Bad Case of the Barnacles!.jpg neverland3.gif|Izzy Clipart Izzy-Coconut Cook-Off.jpg Peter'sPirate Team.png Jake&Crew-Cubby's Mixed Up Map.jpg Jake&crew-Captain Hook's Lagoon.jpg Jake&Crew-Huddle Up!.jpg Jake&crew-Tricks, Treats and Treasure!.jpg Jake&crew-Hideout.It's.Hook..png Skully-Izzy-Jake- Hide the Hideout.jpg Jake&Crew-Pirate Rock.png Jake& crew with Peter Pan-Jake Saves Bucky.jpg Jake-and-the-Neverland-Pirates- peter pan returns.jpg Jolly roger and bucky.jpg Jake&Izzy-The Sky's the Limit.jpg Hook&Smee with Jak&crew-Bucky Makes a Splash.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate-Sitting Pirates02.png Izzy&Cubby-Treasurefalls!.jpg Winger-Wise Old-Jake&crew-Sail Away Treasure.jpg Theme parks and other live appearances disneyjr_kids_treasure_chest_1_500.jpg|Izzy with Jake and Cubby in Disney Junior Live 5563064925 115d7dbe4b z.jpg|Izzy in Disney Junior Live on Stage Disney Junior Live Pirate and Princess Adventure|Izzy, Jake and Cubby soaring away from Captain Hook and Tick-Tock Croc in "Disney Junior Live Pirate and Princess Adventure Tour" Disney Junior Live Pirate and Princess Adventure - Jake, Izzy ,Cubby and Skully.jpg|Izzy and the rest of the crew in "Disney Junior Live Pirate and Princess Adventure Tour" Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure cast.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure-Jake and the neverland gang.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure-Jake and the neverland gang02.jpg Merchandise Jake and the Never Land Pirates plushs.png|Plush of the main characters, including Izzy 412022166631.jpg|Izzy plush W5260-Jake-and-Never-Land-Pirates-Pirate-Packs-d-2.jpg|Figures of Izzy, Cubby, and Jake Jake and the neverland pirate sfigures.jpg 10513-1 Lego.jpg|A LEGO ™ DUPLO ™ set with Izzy Pirate-pack-izzy-and-patch.jpg|Izzy and Patch figures Category:Character galleries